The Major and the Lady
by Crescent-Moon-Angel
Summary: This is a story about Jasper falling in love with a rich man's daughter before he was turned vampire. JasperxOC
1. INFO

I do not own Jasper in anyway he belongs to Stephanie Mayer but all others are my own characters so I do own the. I also got help from my friend Shorty-the-cat on this story. This story is also a spin off of my other Twilight story the Immortal Child Chapter 4's Dream.

* * *

**Major and Lady**

**A Twilight Jasper Story**

Intro

Hello my name is Annabelle Lockhart. I has mid back curly black hair and my eyes are a beautiful hazel. I stand about 5'8 but with my hat on I look about 5'9. I'm the daughter Henry and Francine Lockhart. My father was a formal duke of England but left after he met my mother in America and my mother is a hat maker. I was born down south in New Orleans, lived there until I was 16 but when I turned 17 we moved to Texas for my father's work and that is how I met him. This is how my story starts

* * *

Please Review when I'm done with chapter one or comment on my character please. Thank you very very much. ^_______^


	2. Lady Meets Major

I do not own Jasper Stephenie Meyer's does but I do own all other characters in this story

* * *

**Chapter One Lady Meets Major**

I was walking threw the gardens with a closed light pink parasol with white trimming in my white gloved hand. I also wore a pink southern belle corset dress with intricate pure roses and lace with my southern belle white hat with light pink roses.

"Annabelle!" called the voice of my father. I spun around to see my father walking towards me with a young man at his side.

"Hello father what brings you to the gardens?" I asked as I opened my parasol and rested it on my shoulder to block the sun.

"I've come to introduce the Major of the army here," answered my father as he stopped a few feet from me.

"Oh I see," I answered in my strong southern ascent as I looked over at the man at his side. I was surprised at how young he looked he looked to be only a year older than me.

"Major Whitlock this is my daughter Annabelle, Annabelle this is Major Jasper Whitlock," stated my father as he introduced the stranger to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Annabelle," smiled the Major as he took my gloved hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure is all mine," I said in a sarcastic sweet voice as I pulled my hand away.

"Annabelle!" barked my father who didn't like how I was acting.

"Please excuse me father I have to get ready for dinner," I called as I turned around while smacking Mr. Whitlock in the face with my hair and skipped off to the house with my parasol resting on my shoulder.

Jasper's POV

I rubbed my face where Lady Annabelle hit me with her hair as I watched her disappear into the distance.

"I'm so sorry about her she's been a bit off these last few days because we moved her," apologized Mr. Lockhart.

"It's ok I would be upset too," I smirked.

"But I promise she will warm up to you eventually," smiled Mr. Lockhart as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope so. She is one beautiful young lady, Mr. Lockhart," I answered as I looked at Mr. Lockhart.

"Thank you thank you," thanked Mr. Lockhart with a laugh.

"I hope I will be able to get the young Lady's attention," I said as I combed my fingers threw my hair.

"I hope so to you would be a good husband to her and I would love to have you as a son and law," chuckled Mr. Lockhart as he patted me on the back.

"So I heard about dinner and could I come?" I asked as I looked at Mr. Lockhart in interest.

"Of course my boy, of course," answered Mr. Lockhart.

"Then I must be going. I have to go so I'll be able to impress that beautiful daughter of yours," I smirked I gave Mr. Lockhart a slight not before I left.

Annabelle's POV

I stormed into my room throwing my hat and closed parasol on the bed.

"Who does he think he is, Prince Charming," I muttered as I searched roughly threw my closet for a clean dress to wear.

"My Lady, what is wrong?" asked black maid Sara.

"My father is trying to make me like this Major person," I answered with out looking from my closet.

"You mean Jasper," giggled Sara in the same thick southern ascent.

"You know him?" I asked as I turned to her.

"Yes and if you're looking for a dress us this one," smiled Sara as she handed me a dress. I took it and looked at it. It was a off the shoulder satin and lace gown in luxurious shades of purple and lavender, with white lace. A pair of white lace gloves, and a matching purple and white lace southern style wide brim hat with a satin ribbon ties.

"This is perfect," I giggled as I looked it up and down.

"Would you like help my Lady?" asked Sara a she watched me.

"Of course Sara," I answered as I put the dress down on my bed and turned my back to her. Sara started to untie my dress and pulled it off so I was in my undergarments. Then she helped me into my new dress, tied it up and did my hair so it was back to perfect curls.

"Major Whitlock would love this dress," giggled Sara as she watched me spin around. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at her.

"He's coming to dinner?" I asked with a bit of annoyance behind my voice.

"Yes, yes your father invited him over," smiled Sara as she backed away a little.

"That bastard," I yelled as I stormed out of the room and towards my father's office. When I arrived at the office door I slammed it open making a loud bam sound and stormed right it.

"What is wrong Annabelle?" asked my father as he looked up at me threw his reading glasses.

"Why did you invite _him_?" I asked as I glared at my father with daggers.

"I thought it would be good for you to know a nice man like Major Whitlock since most men around here from what I've heard are animals," stated my father in a matter of fact tone.

"What if I don't want a man?" I argued back with my arms over my chest.

"I need grandchildren!" answered my father in a loud voice as he stood up.

"Is that all I'm good for!" I yelled as I turned towards the door and ran out while slamming the door behind me. I ran all the way out into the back yard, lied down under the giant oak tree and cried. I lied there for what felt like hours crying until I felt someone sit down next to me and rubbed my back. I looked up from the ground with my teary eyes to see the Major Whitlock rubbing my back.

"Are you ok?" asked the Major as he brushed my tears away with his thumb.

"Yes I'm fine," I sniffed as I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"What's wrong tell me?" asked the Major as he looked at me in worry.

"My father is using me for his own gain," I answered as I looked away from the Major's eyes.

"You pore thing," cooed the Major as he brushed pieces of hair out of my face.

"Why would you care?" I asked as I looked at him in curiosity.

"Because I don't like seeing a pretty Lady cry," smirked the Major as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. When he pulled away I gasped and slapped him. It was silent for a second with the Major's head frozen to the side with a huge red mark on his cheek. I gasped and said, "I'm so sorry."

"You like hitting me don't you," chuckled the Major as he looked at me while rubbing his cheek.

"Well the first time I didn't mean too," I whispered blushing slightly while looking at my hands that rested in my lap.

"It's ok I don't mind," smiled the Major as he pulled my face up so I was looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Major you're embracing me," I blushed as I looked away from his eyes.

"Then I apologize Lady Annabelle," whispered the Major as he took my hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you," I whispered gently while looking down but I was still able to see the Major. Then suddenly the Major got up and left with a smirk across his face. I sat there and watching him disappear into the house.

"Hey wait!" I screamed as I got up and ran after the Major while holding my dress up as I went. When I entered the house I saw the Major standing a few feet away from the door leaning against the wall waiting.

"Took you long enough," smirked the Major as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me.

"Shut up!" I barked while glaring at him. He just kept on smirking while taking my arm in his and led me to dinner.

"Oh Major Whitlock," greeted my mother as we entered the dinning room.

"Good evening Mrs. Lockhart," greeted the Major back as he led me to my seat on the left on my father.

"Annabelle we have to talk," whispered my father at me as the Major pushed me into my seat and took a seat next to me.

"Fine," I whispered back with a bit of anger behind it.

"Major Whitlock thank you for finding my daughter for me," smiled my father.

"You're very welcome Mr. Lockhart, it was my pleasure," smiled the Major as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"But let's eat now," smiled my mother as she started to eat the food on her plate. I sighed in relief and started on my food.

"So Jasper what do you think about the offer I offered you this afternoon?" asked my father to Jasper.

"Oh that I hadn't thought about it," answered Jasper as he cut up his meat and took a bite.

"What offer darling?" asked my mother as she looked over at my father in interest.

"About giving our precious daughter Annabelle to his as his wife," answered my father as he smiled at me. I sat up from my seat while slamming my fork and napkin on the table.

"Please excuse me," I said as calmly as I could as I walked out. But close behind me was Jasper.

"Lady Annabelle wait!" called Jasper as he ran after me. I didn't answer and started to run while holding my dress up as I did.

"I didn't agree to that!" yelled Jasper but I ran into my room and slammed my door in his face.

Jasper's POV

I stood at Annabelle's door with the door in my face with blood slightly coming out of my nose since the door slammed on my nose.

"That girl really knows how to hit me doesn't she," I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose slightly to stop the blood. I quickly turned around and walked towards the exit.


	3. A Walk Around the Ranch

**Chapter Two**

**A Walk around the Ranch**

Annabelle's POV

I was sitting on the balcony looking over our green front lawn. Then I saw a group of cowboys walking passed our front gates. I quickly got up off my chair and headed downstairs. Before I headed down the last flight of stairs I check if my father was in the main hallway. When I was sure the cost of clear I ran down the last flight of stairs and out the front door. I walked out of the grounds and started down the road where I was for sure the group of cowboys were heading. After about a half an hour I found myself at a cow ranch. The most offal smell filled my nose which I guessed was coming from the cows. I walked along the fencing with my parasol resting on my shoulders as I looked at the cows.

"Well, well, well look what we have here," called a voice from across the way. I looked up to see a very tall man walking towards me. The man looked to be in his late twenties with short very dirty brown hair and dark blue eyes. The man wore the traditional cowboy outfit hat and all.

"Hello," I greeted softly as I looked back to the cows.

"Why would, a pretty lady like yourself be hanging around these parts?" asked the cowboy as he leaned against the fencing.

"I've never seen a ranch before," I answered as I glanced at the man.

"Where are you from," laughed the man who never heard any woman from these parts say such things.

"I'm from New Orleans," I answered with my sweet southern accent.

"Ah so you're the daughter of that trader who just moved here," chuckled the cowboy as he tipped his hat back.

"Yes I am," I answered with much discussed behind my voice.

"I see the pretty lady doesn't like the oldest west I see," smirked the cowboy.

"This pretty lady has a name and its Annabelle, thank you," I barked at him.

"I see," said the cowboy as he pushed himself off the fence and walked up next to me, "So Annabelle have you ever rode a horse before?"

"Yes of course," I answered completely shocked at the question.

"Oh really," chuckled the cow boy as he looked down at me.

"Yes really I would ride my horse every day after lunch," I stated as I glared at him.

"Would you like to accompany me on a little horse backing trip?" asked the cowboy.

"I would love to," I smiled as I shut my parasol.

"But I think a change of cloths would be first," said the cow boy as he started to a large farm house. I raised an eye brow and quickly fallowed him while lifted my dress slightly so mud wouldn't dirty up the bottom.

"Hey do you have any cloths, Carmine?" called the cowboy as he entered into the farm house.

"Why do you ask?" called a woman's voice from the kitchen.

"I have a little lady who wants to go for a little ride," answered the cowboy as he entered into the kitchen with me tailing behind him.

"Look what we have here," chuckled a very beautiful Mexican woman. Her skin was such a beautiful tan color and her black locks fell to her shoulders and glimmered in the sun light.

"Carmine this is Annabelle the trader's daughter. Annabelle this is my wife Carmine," introduced the cowboy.

"Forest have you even introduced yourself to this lady?" asked Carmine is a very strong Spanish accent which I've only heard from my father's Spanish friends.

"Oh I apologized Annabelle my name is Forest Maddux," smiled the cowboy as he removed his hat.

"You need to work on your manners," muttered Carmine as she turned away from us and turned her attention back to the stove.

"So do you have any cloths for the little lady so she can ride comfortably?" asked Forest as he put his hat back on.

"Yes I do," smiled Carmine as she tasted what was inside the pot, "You watch the chilly while I give this girl some riding cloths." Forest switched places with Carmine.

"Fallow me," called Carmine as she exited out of the kitchen threw a swinging door. I fallowed after her at a fast walk since Carmine had longer legs than me.

"Let's see," whispered Carmine to herself as she looked threw her closest. She pulled out a pair of very worn out blue jeans a tan colored long sleeve shirt a brown leather vest browns boots and a light colored cowboy hat.

"Put those on," introduced Carmine before she exited the room. I undressed out of my southern belle dress lying it on the queen sized but that was also very cowboy like. I dressed into the pants which were slightly big on me but a belt with large oval shaped silver belt buckle held keeps my pants up. I finished dressing by putting on my shirt and vest. While I was putting on my boots Carmine came in two leather pieces that has silver pieces hanging from it.

"You don't look half bad," giggled Carmine as she walked over to me, "Sit down for a second." I nodded my head and sat down on a flat top wooden chest. Carmine quickly hooked the metal leather thing onto my boots.

"What are those?" I asked as I looked down at my boot.

"They are called spurs," answered Carmine as she got up.

"What are they for?" I asked.

"They help control your horse," answered Carmine as she headed to the door, "Come on Annabelle!" I quickly got up from the chest and fallowed after Carmine.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we headed to the back of the house.

"To the stables," answered Carmine as she pushed open the door and exited down the steps to the ground. I fallowed her down a dirt road. In the distance I saw a large wooden stable.

"Marco where is Forest!" called Carmine as she stopped in front of the stable. I looked towards the barn door to see a boy around age 12 or 13 with short black hair and dark skin like Carmine.

"1Sr. Bosque salió a dar una vuelta rápida," answered the boy in Spanish.

"When will he be back?" asked Carmine as she pulled open the barn door.

"2Él debe estar de vuelta en cualquier momento," answered the boy whose name was Marco. After the boy said that the sound of hooves came to my ears. I turned my head in the direction of the sound to see Forest riding towards us on a beautiful black horse.

"Whoa," called Forest as he pulled back on the reins. The black horse slowed down and came to a stop in front of us.

"He's beautiful," I whispered since I've never seen such a beautiful horse before.

"His name is Toro," giggled Carmine as she grabbed the reins that Forest dropped and held the horse steady as Forest got off his horse.

"What does Toro mean?" I asked as I looked into the horses large brown eyes.

"It means bull in Spanish," answered Forest.

"Why?" I asked as I looked at Forest and then back to the horse.

"Because when he was only a foal he came at one of our bulls with no fear," answered Carmine as she pat the black horse's forehead, "And still now he has no fear for the bull."

"So what horse am I riding?" I asked as I watched Forest and the Mexican boy Marco entered into the stables.

"You will be riding my horse," answered Carmine as she led Toro into the stables. The stable was much smaller than the one we have but it was clean. The stables had 6 stalls. Forest and Marco were unlocking one of the stall doors that was near the back of the stables.

"How many horse live here?"I asked as I sat down on a bench and watched Carmine put Toro into an empty stall.

"About 14 since we have 9 cowboys, my horse, Marco's horse, Forest's own horse and our 2 wagon puller," answered Carmine as she took off Toro's bit and reins.

"What kind of horses are the wagon pullers?" I asked.

"Their names are Ava and Alexis and they are both shire draft horse. Those two pulls our wagon into town," smiled Carmine as she removed the saddle.

"Annabelle here's the horse you will be riding today," called Forest as he came out the stall he was in. in his right hand was reins that were tied onto a beautiful light brown quarter horse with white hooves and a white diamond on her forehead and a black mane and tail.

"This is Rosita Carmine's horse," smiled Forest as he stopped in front of me. Rosita wore a very beautiful brown saddle with what looked to be a brightly colored woven blanket underneath.

"The saddle is huge," I stated as I now noticed the size of the saddle.

"Of course it's big do you really think we cowboys could ride long distant on those little saddles," laughed Forest, "But get on." I glared at Forest before getting up onto Rosita.

"I'll take out, Forest," giggled Carmine as she took the reins from her husband and led her horse out with me on Rosita's back.

"Ok before Forest takes you out for a ride let me give you some pointers," smiled Carmine, "First of all you don't have to hold the reins with both hands one will due and when you want to turn use both the reins and your body. Got it."

"Um yes," I answered in surprise at the new information.

"Good, now the only thing you need to worry about is not falling off," laughed Carmine.

"Are you ready to go Annabelle?" asked Forest as he rode out of the stable on a black and white colored horse with a white mane and tail.

"What kind of horse is that?" I ask as Forest's horse walked over to me.

"This is a mustang caught her about a year ago since my old horse had to be put down because of an injury," answered Forest, "And Carmine named her Diablo since she destroyed 3 training arenas before she was broken."

"You two have fun now!" called Carmine in her Mexican accent as she and Marco's walked back to the farm house.

"Fallow me!" called Forest as he hit Diablo's side gently. Diablo started at a fast trot towards a dirt path that led down towards the fields. I tapped gently on Rosita's side. Rosita moved swiftly and trotted after her companion.

_1 Mr. Forest went out for a quick ride_

_2 He should be back any minute_

_

* * *

Thank you for reading sorry it too so long DX I didn't know what to write comment thank you ^_^_


End file.
